Nathan Fink
Biography Nathan Fink (born August 4, 2029) is the brother of Lorenzo Fink and son of Bonnie Fink. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Barney themed party with special guest Barney *2nd Birthday-Dinosaur themed party *3rd Birthday-Toy Story themed party *4th Birthday-Pirate themed party *5th Birthday-Mickey Mouse Clubhouse themed party with special guests Donald Duck and Goofy *6th Birthday-Monster Jam themed party *7th Birthday-The Avengers themed party *8th Birthday-Spongebob Squarepants themed party *9th Birthday-Ice skating party *10th Birthday-Party held at the movie theatre *11th Birthday-Mythbusters party *12th Birthday-Poolside luau *13th Birthday-Limo ride *14th Birthday-Paintball party *15th Birthday-Soccer Mania party *16th Birthday-He spent the weekend away at a beach house with his closest friends *17th Birthday-Camping adventure with his friends *18th Birthday-Hunger Games themed party Roles A Christmas Carol...Tiny Tim Disney's The Little Mermaid JR...Prince Eric The Nutcracker...Nutcracker Prince Gift of the Magi...Jim Young Seussical JR...Jojo The Little Princess...Captain Crewe Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR...Chip Roman Invasion of Ramsbottom...Jack Annie Kids...Apple Seller 1776...James Wilson Aladdin JR...Aladdin Disney's The Aristocats KIDS...Thomas O'Malley The Drunkard...Edward Middleton Scrooge, the Stingiest Man in Town...Hawkins Roald Dahl's Willy Wonka JR...Charlie Bucket Disney's Jungle Book KIDS...Baby Elephant Appearance Nathan has brown eyes and brown hair. He wears a pair of blue jeans, and a red sweater. Personality Family Tree *Father: Archibald Fink *Mother: Bonnie Fink *Brother: Lorenzo Fink *Aunts: Ada, Bridgette, Delia, Ramona, Luna *Uncles: Uriah, Henry, Albert *Cousins: Isabelle, Rochelle, Tony, Francesca, Gino, Donatello *Grandmothers: Harriet Fink, Giovanna Midler *Grandfathers: Abner Fink (deceased), Christian Midler Relationships *Grandma Harriet - he gets along well with his grandmother *Lorenzo Fink - he is annoyed by his pranks and mischief *Bonnie Fink - his mother *Mrs. Barbera - his ballet teacher *Mrs. Johnson - his piano teacher *Mrs. Hanna - his singing teacher *Mr. Lantz - his arts and crafts teacher *Mrs. Brandt - his school teacher *Sandra Kind - she is in Nathan's ballet class with him, very close friend to him, and she played Marie in The Nutcracker. ''Years later, she becomes his wife In Supernanny: The Theory Animated He appears in The Gang's All Here, being tortured by Lorenzo. However, Gemma saved him and allows him to join the Team Terrific 10. Gemma the Good Witch and Angeline Brewer always have Nathan's back. Trivia *His full name is Nathan Joel Fink *He played the role as Tiny Tim in his Christmas school play, ''A Christmas Carol *He played Joseph in the church group Nativity scene while Sandra played Virgin Mary *He played the role as the Nutcracker Prince in The Nutcracker ballet *He dreams of becoming a singer *He is brilliant at playing the piano *In Christmas 2033, he opened his presents to reveal a Nintendo Switch, an Adventure Time DVD set, a Super Mario 3D Land game and a Nintendo 2DS XL. And in his stocking, he found a $50 gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, a chocolate Nutcracker, some white chocolate coins, some milk chocolate coins and a pair of gloves *For Halloween 2033, he dressed up as Mickey Mouse *In Thanksgiving 2033, his centerpiece was smashed by Lorenzo with a wooden hammer. *His favorite movie is Dudley Do Right *for his birthday, he receives the best of Beethoven music cd, Mozart music cd, Fantasia CD, Fantasia DVD (from Sandra) *His favorite song is "I've Got a Golden Ticket" from the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *His favorite TV show is Play with Me Sesame Street *His favorite ice cream flavor is butter pecan *His favorite toy is his Simon TY beanie baby *His favorite color is maroon Future Nathan becomes a solo singer after becoming the last original member of the 5-piece children's singing group to leave. He chose to quit the children's singing group after 10 years to concentrate on his solo singing career for adults and teens and announced that his last event with the children's singing group would be the Christmas event. After performing his last event which is the Christmas event, he left the children's singing group with two female singers, the blonde girl who became the fourth original member to quit the group to pursue acting opportunities and a South Korean born female singer (who replaced the first orignal member who had quit to spend more time with her family after giving birth to her first child) who quit to settle down and get married and maybe have kids of her own. As a solo singer, he accompanies himself on the electro acoustic guitar, piano or keyboard on some of his own songs and some of his covers. He sings slow ballads, jazz, pop ballads, soul, R&B and easy listening. He is also married to his childhood friend Sandra Kind Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Children Category:Males Category:People Category:People born in 2029 Category:People born in August Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Children in Ballets Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:Pianists Category:Guitarists Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Boys from New York